


Berengaria VII

by J4ck13



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sweet, but not really, kinda teen rated, only rated for kissing really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J4ck13/pseuds/J4ck13
Summary: Spock and Bones must go to a foreign planet alone to investigate because Starfleet can't keep their panties untwisted. They should be fine, but that's not really what Leonard is worried about. Lately he's been feeling strange around Spock, and he isn't so sure that close proximity, alone, is going to help that. He's pretty sure he can get through it, though. He just wishes he wasn't so tired right now...





	

Starfleet wanted a neutral world checked out by one of their most efficient ships. Enterprise just happened to be in the area, so they answered the call. Jim Kirk was excited to check out a mysterious planet, Dr. McCoy was the opposite of excited to patch him up later, and Spock didn’t seem to care either way.

It took them approximately 2.5 light hours to arrive at their destination: Berengaria VII. Jim was just thinking of who he would take along for his away team when they received another transmission. “Captain, message from Starfleet. They say that while there is no indigenous intelligent life, Berengaria VII does have a wondrous and mostly foreign ecosystem, and to still proceed with caution.” Uhura reported. Disgruntled, Jim ordered, “Acknowledge, Lieutenant.” “Aye, sir.” She responded.

Dr. McCoy had, by this point, arrived to the bridge and was clearly satisfied to see Jim pouting. “Aww, poor Captain. Don’t you wanna investigate the plants no more?” he snickered. Jim glared up at him for a bit, then diverted his attention. “Mr. Spock, how would you feel about leading an away team to check out this ‘wondrous and foreign ecosystem’ we got down there?” Jim asked. Spock raised his eyebrow and replied, “Certainly, Captain. It would be most fascinating to discover new life forms on this planet.” Jim nodded and looked up at Dr. McCoy almost evilly. The look unnerved the doctor, he knew that look and he knew he never liked what came after it. “What do you say to bringing Bones along? He needs some fresh air, don’t you think?” Jim asked his first officer, grinning with delight. Spock’s eyebrow seemed to raise even further as he looked over at the doctor in question.

Bones was silently pleading for Spock to say no. He’d had an 18-hour shift after a lab incident had ended with some pretty nasty burns on many science officers. How it managed to burn all 30 of them, he’ll never know. He had only gotten about 3 hours of sleep before he was called in again; the doctor on shift had an emergency to tend to, so he had to cover her for a few hours. Needless to say, Leonard was tired and didn’t feel like going on an away mission to some unknown planet for God knows how long.

Apparently his silent begging didn’t get him very far. Spock seemed almost amused at the d doctor’s plight as he responded, “Yes, Captain. Having a doctor who is also a senior officer would be most beneficiary if anything were to happen.” Spock replied, staring at Bones while doing so. Leonard averted his eyes willing a blush away. ‘It’s the lack of sleep. Yeah that’s gotta be it. Why else would I have butterflies from this hobgoblin starin’ at me?’ Jim looked between his friends, a knowing look in his eyes. “Well since I’ll be sending two senior officers down to a class M, friendly planet, I think you two should be able to get the job done just fine, right?” he asked them. ‘Oh, you’re gonna get it later, kid.’ Leonard thought maliciously. “Of course, Captain.” Spock said. “Sure, Jim.” Bones responded. “Oh, good,” Jim smiled, “I knew I could count on you guys.”

At that exact moment, Uhura reported, “Captain, we are being hailed.” Jim turned serious,” Put it on screen, lieutenant.” “Aye, sir.” She turned the screen on. Commodore Lewis came on screen, requesting the Enterprise come pick them up and tow them to the nearest starbase, as they had been attacked. They were all fine, save some light injuries, but their fuel had been obliterated and they couldn’t move. Jim accepted, and they were soon on their way, far away from Berengaria VII. Leonard sighed a silent breath of relief. Maybe he could get some sleep after all.

They were about four light hours out when Starfleet requested a report on Berengaria VII. “Well, sir, we have to pick up Commodore Lewis and his crew and we will go back after.” Jim explained. “No, Captain Kirk. Send someone now, we need that report to discuss whether Starfleet or the Klingon Empire should have authority over this planet. There will be a meeting over this matter in the next 12 hours. It is your priority. Starfleet out.” Jim frowned, “Wow, rude. Sorry fellas,” he turned to Leonard and Spock, “looks like we’ll be sending you in a shuttle. We’d escort you guys back there, but we really need to pick up this ship.” Spock nodded, “Of course, Captain. Come along, Doctor.” The doctor cursed his luck, of course he couldn’t get any sleep. Who was he kidding? 

As he and Mister Spock walked down the corridor to the shuttlecraft, Leonard couldn’t help feeling a bit nervous. He had been feeling really strange around Spock since they had been stuck in this dead space together. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought he might have a crush on Spock. ‘That’s ridiculous,’ he thought, ‘I’m a doctor, not a damn school girl.’

They boarded the shuttle as Mister Scott plugged in the coordinates for the small away team, and in no time at all they were off towards Berengaria VII. About 30 minutes had passed in almost complete silence, both men working on their individual studies and reports on their PADDS. It didn’t take long for Leonard’s eyes to start drooping, and he didn’t even notice when he fell asleep.

Spock stilled for a brief moment when Leonard’s head landed on his shoulder, but he could already feel the doctor’s exhaustion from the light touch. He stared a bit at Leonard’s face, as it was relaxed and not contorted by his almost constant frown. He looked much younger and content like this, Spock concluded. He very carefully laid Leonard’s head on his lap for a better sleeping position. Although asleep, Bones seemed to agree with that decision as he smiled faintly at the new comfy position.

Bones didn’t know what the hell was going on. He was dreaming, had to be, but it seemed so real. He and Spock had landed on the planet and had been investigating the flora of Berengaria VII. They had decided to split up at a fork in their path, Spock going left and Bones going right. He had discovered an interesting flower that resembled a green rose and wondered if that was the shade Spock would turn if embarrassed. He was calling Spock to poke some fun at him when it shot up using a previously hidden vine and wrapped around the poor doctor. He barely had any time to react before he heard phaser beams. He felt his bonds loosen and he shrugged them off, looking up to see Spock. He looked overly worried considering his near constant calm expression. Just as Leonard was about to ask why, Spock dropped to his knees to wrap Leonard in a tight embrace. Leonard felt himself flush and clam up. The hug lasted for a while, and when Spock pulled back he seemed to only pause a second before slowly leaning in again; but this time, Leonard felt pressure on his lips too. He was shocked, but he soon found himself even more shocked when he discovered he didn’t mind this development. He started to reciprocate, and as they kissed, Leonard realized that he felt happy. He felt a blush start to rise, but he didn’t pay it any mind this time. Spock’s arm started to wander from Leonard’s shoulder to his lower back, later moving even lower. Leonard shuddered with anticipation, knowing fairly well what might come next. Leonard made the move for them to fall on their sides, and when they hit the ground- -

Leonard awoke suddenly, but quickly found he had only woken up and was almost lulled back to sleep. He found he was very content to just lay on his comfy bed and hug his warm pillow. ‘Wait,’ he thought, ‘this isn’t my bed. This is a… person?’ He looked up to see Spock’s face, currently concentrating on his work still. He must’ve felt the shift as he looked down at Leonard. “I trust you slept well, Leonard?” Spock inquired. The doctor didn’t know whether to feel embarrassed or angry, but he went with a strange mix of both as he untangled his arms from Spock’s waist and sat up. “I’m sorry, Spock. I didn’t even realize I’d fallen asleep.” Leonard apologized, feeling his face flush. “It is of no concern, Leonard. You were extremely tired, so I thought it only logical to allow your mind and body to rest.” ‘Huh,’ Leonard thought, ‘I thought I had everyone fooled on that.’ “What, are ya some sorta telepath, Mister Spock?” Leonard joked.

Spock remained quiet for a beat longer than Leonard liked, simply staring at his lap where Leonard had been. He looked over at Spock wide-eyed, realizing that if Spock was a telepath, he could’ve easily known of Leonard’s hot little dream. Spock finally looked at Leonard and responded, “I simply took into account your lack of sleeping on the job and the higher than normal number of injuries aboard the Enterprise recently, and I concluded that you must’ve been extremely tired to have fallen asleep so suddenly.” Leonard couldn’t tell if Spock was lying to make him feel better or if he was being serious. He just decided to take his word for it.

“Well, I sure appreciate your logic this time, Spock. I feel a good bit better now.” “Of course, Doctor. Now, we are currently approximately ten minutes from Berengaria VII.” Spock replied. “Thanks, Spock. I’ll start getting my gear together.” Bones mused. He felt a bit mournful for the return of his title and the loss of his name. He also felt irritated at his sadness, though. Leonard became so quickly engrossed in his thoughts that Spock’s response startled him. “Indeed. I shall do so also.”

They arrived shortly and landed on Berengaria VII. They were exploring for a while- taking readings of the soil, checking the plant life, making sure there are no intelligent life forms (they found none.) They eventually found a giant tree in front of them, making a two-way road. Spock suggested they split up and search, as the roads were not horribly far apart. Leonard felt an uneasy sense of déjà vu from all of this, and decided he wanted to go left while Spock went right. He couldn’t shake his déjà vu, however, so he shortly, silently, followed Spock. As Spock turned a corner up ahead, the doctor heard him stop walking suddenly. He slowly made his way up and saw Spock staring at a beautiful green rose. Yep, there was no denying it now; Spock had seen his dream. He cursed himself for letting Spock see the side of him that he didn’t even understand himself. Spock started to walk away from it, but he stopped again, which confused Leonard. ‘What is he doing?’ he thought. Then, after standing still once again for a second, Spock walked slowly back towards the rose.

Leonard didn’t know what Spock was thinking. He was frozen with the conflicting needs to both run up and stop Spock, and to stay hidden and watch what the hell was going on. Spock stopped in front of the flower and gazed at it, as if expecting it to move. ‘Well if he saw my dream, he probably is.’ Leonard thought. Not surprisingly, a previously unseen vine came out and shot around Spock’s ankle. Leonard was already moving, firing at the vine while running to catch Spock. The vine shriveled away, and Leonard diverted his attention to Spock, who was laying in his arms on the ground. Spock stared up at him wide-eyed, as if still expecting something to happen. ‘Oh, what the hell. Looks like he might’ve done this on purpose anyway.’ Leonard thought. He leaned in to Spock, giving a gentle peck on his lips then drew back to check his face. He still had the same look, except this time he looks more shocked. Leonard was just about to give himself a heart attack from fear when Spock leaned up and kissed Leonard much deeper than the previous peck. Leonard hummed happily and kissed back with equal fervor.

A few cozy minutes passed with pleasant kissing, then Leonard started to giggle. Spock pulled back looking slightly amused. “May I ask what you find so humorous, Leonard?” “Sorry, Spock. I was just thinking not twenty minutes ago that I hated you seein’ my dream back there, but if it led to this I can’t say I’m still upset.” Leonard responded, grinning. He leaned back in, but Spock pulled back, looking somewhat confused. “You’re dream, Leonard?” He inquired. “Why yes, Spock. When I was in dreamland on our way here. Isn’t that why you seemed so taken with that flower?” Great, now Leonard was confused again. Spock went from confused to enlightened to guilty very in the span of three seconds. “Leonard, what you saw was not your own making. I was inadvertently projecting my illogical feelings and desires for you into your unconscious. I did not realize that thinking about these desires while you were in close proximity would affect you. I apologize.” Spock tried to get up quickly, but Leonard stopped him. “Now wait just a minute, Spock. You mean to tell me that you think the only reason I’m here, happily spending time with you, is because you were ‘projecting’ on me?” Leonard asked, unbelievingly. “I understand if I have offended you too much for me to amend, Leonard. None of this was your fault. We can forget this ever happ- “Leonard kissed him to shut him up. He grabbed Spock’s hand and gently ran his finger up from the palm of Spock’s hand to the tip of his middle finger. Spock shuddered and flushed. Leonard pulled back to look at him and smiled. “Guess who’s been studying up on Vulcan physiology, Mister Spock?”

“Leonard, I am most confused.” Spock said, looking carefully blank. It hurt Leonard’s heart for him. “Let me tell you something, Darlin’” Spock’s eyebrow raised at this but he remained quiet, “I didn’t want to admit it, but I’ve been having pretty similar feelings for you and your pointed ears for a good while. I was just too bull-headed to say anything.” Leonard admitted, flushing a bit. Spock remained quiet for a beat longer then said, “I am not sure what having a head like a bull has anything to do with this, but I am glad you feel the same way.” Leonard suddenly realized that Spock acts oblivious on purpose; it’s a joke. He rolls his eyes affectionately and kisses Spock again. Leonard could almost swear he could feel Spock smiling, but he was too happy right now to call him out on it.

 

\--- The next day ---

 

After Starfleet obtained their report and held their meeting, it was decided that since there were no valuable resources or intelligent life, it would remain a neutral planet. Jim and Doctor McCoy were talking over some drinks, a ritual they’d had for a while now. They were in Leonard’s room, discussing things that had happened recently. “Yeah, I haven’t heard too much complaining out of you for yesterday. Did something happen?” Jim asked, half playing and half concerned. Leonard avoided his gaze a bit and said, “Nah, not really. Just not much for me and the damn hobgoblin to argue over on a plant planet.” Jim didn’t look convinced. “Bones, if something happened that you two didn’t report, you need to tell me. I’m the captain, sure, but I’m also your friend. I wanna know if anything bad happened.” Jim had his puppy dog face that he knew Leonard couldn’t resist. “… Do you promise that it’s just between us?” Leonard asked. “Of course, Bones. It won’t leave this room.” Jim responded, dead serious. Leonard heaved a deep sigh. “Alright, kid.”

Just as Leonard was about to inform Jim of yesterday’s events, someone requested entry to his cabin. “Be right back, Jim” Leonard said, walking to the door. The door opened to reveal Spock, and Leonard was about to ask him what he was doing there when Spock stepped into the dark lit room, grabbed the doctor, and kissed him passionately, backing him against the wall. Leonard was quite enjoying said kiss, except he knew Jim was still here and needed to tell Spock that. “Wow, ok. I must’ve missed something.” ‘Well, shit.’ Leonard thought. Spock froze and slowly turned to face Jim, who was currently wearing a massive grin. “Jim, um, Captain- I did not realize you were here.” Spock fumbled. “No shit!” Jim cackled. “Well, I’ll just let myself out and let you kiddies have your fun. Glad the away mission helped you guys!” Jim said as he was leaving.

Spock and Leonard stood there awkwardly for a moment before Leonard snorted. “Well, at least we don’t have to worry about breaking it to him.” “Indeed.” Leonard looked over at Spock. “So, other than wildly kissing me, was there any other reason for coming here?” Spock responded, “Yes, Leonard. I have something for you.” Leonard was shocked to see Spock pull a small blue box from behind him, and hand it to him. The doctor opened it carefully to reveal a beautiful necklace- There was a metal diamond shape surrounding a blue stone cut in a similar shape. “Lordy, Spock, it’s gorgeous. Thank you. Where did you get this?” He inquired. “I’m glad you like it, ashayam. That necklace belonged to my mother.” Spock responded. Leonard was so shocked about the last part that he missed Spock’s endearment. “Spock, are you sure you wanna give this to me? Isn’t this the only thing you have from her?” “I am sure, ashayam. Would you try it on for me?” Spock gently asked. Leonard nodded, “Of course, Spock. Hey, what does that mean? What you keep callin’ me?” Spock picked up the necklace and placed it around Leonard’s neck as he answered, “My apologies, Leonard. Ashayam is Vulcan for ‘beloved’.” Spock paused when the necklace was in place. “It looks beautiful on you, Leonard.” Leonard blushed heavily under the praise and could only muster a small ‘thank you.’ Spock softly said, “I believe I shall take my leave now. Farewell, ashayam. I shall see you tomorrow.” He then took his first two fingers and held them up. Leonard smiled sweetly and responded, “Night, Spock. See you tomorrow.” He put his two fingers up gently against Spock’s as a soft farewell. Spock smiled softly. ‘Thank you, M’Benga.’ Leonard thought.

From then on, it was assumed by the crew that Spock and Doctor McCoy must be on better terms now, as their bickering was always accompanied by amused expressions and was near playful. Everyone felt a great sense of relief from this, as they hoped this meant the good doctor and their science officer would finally get over themselves and get together. It wasn’t until one day when Leonard left his cabin in a hurry, forgetting to tuck his necklace under his tunic, that everything became clear to the crew. Unfortunately for Leonard, both M’Benga and Uhura were well-versed in Vulcan tradition, so it didn’t take long for word to spread that Doctor McCoy was apparently Commander Spock’s special someone. Some. Of course, felt horribly jealous or heartbroken at these two handsome young men were now taken, but most were very happy for them. Especially Jim, not only because he knew it from the start, but he also now had much more credits than before, due to it only taking a year and a half and not three like so many people had bet on.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet little idea I had that got away from me a little bit. Thank you for reading, and feel free to comment and add your criticism! All is welcome!  
> *Also, in case anyone was confused, Bones' dream was actually Spock's dream; Spock was accidentally projecting it on Bones. But I'm not so sure he minded. ;P


End file.
